


Blood Red Lilies and Baby Blue Cornflowers

by Teirakeiso



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teirakeiso/pseuds/Teirakeiso
Summary: After a tragedy, Germany has caught Hanahaki on behalf of a certain clueless Italian. Germany is determined to keep it a secret. But how long can he do it?
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Lillies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Red Lilies and Baby Blue Cornflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205412) by [JuliusSneezer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliusSneezer/pseuds/JuliusSneezer). 



> 原文刊载于archiveofourown  
> 原作：JuliusSneezer（https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliusSneezer）  
> 翻译：提拉敬苏（https://www.pixiv.net/users/13972686）  
> 协力：Aki（https://huahuajing.lofter.com）  
> 校对：邪恶女反派  
> Special Thanks：All of my friends  
> And You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文刊载于archiveofourown  
> 原作：JuliusSneezer（https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliusSneezer）  
> 翻译：提拉敬苏（https://www.pixiv.net/users/13972686）  
> 协力：Aki（https://huahuajing.lofter.com）  
> 校对：邪恶女反派  
> Special Thanks：All of my friends  
> And You

德国坐在他的帐篷里，盯着报纸头条，眼神冷得像冰。他的椅子摆在桌后，木质的桌面上散布着按类分好的文件、地图、报告。死亡名单。他无声地把报纸放到桌上，双手交叠，盯着头顶。他在思考。他觉得自己无法责怪他。谁做得到呢？他们身处人间地狱。他们注定失败。所以他的心为什么会因为这种与背叛无异的行为……而感到痛苦呢？

帐篷被掀开的时候他甚至没看进来的是谁。他余光扫到德军制服的橄榄绿。

 _“怎么了？”_ 他问。

“你知道我不会说德语。”一个熟悉的声音轻轻的说。

德国的心突然一沉。他猛地扭头，凝视着进入他帐篷里的人。

意大利没穿他那件标志性的蓝色制服，看起来不同往常。他披着一件对他来说明显过大的德式军装外套，头上的军帽和德国戴着的也相似。那缕卷发在帽子底下压得很服帖。他表情凝重，像在后悔，又像恐惧，亦或是二者兼有。

德国从桌子后面站起身。“意大利。”

“德意志。”意大利回应道，声音因忧虑而显得异常平静。

两个人陷入停滞，彼此思绪万千，却又无言以对。

“你看到新闻了吗？”意大利问道。

德国沉默地点头。

意大利顿了顿，扫了眼德国面无表情的脸。“德意志——”

“你得走了。”德国打断了他，低声咕哝着。“你现在是敌人。如果你继续呆在这里，我就要逮捕你了。”

意大利盯着他，面上毫无波动。他无言地向着德国大步走去。他缓缓地拉近距离，直到两人之间只剩几英尺的距离。“不，你不会的。”

德国低头回看向意大利，望着他坚定的棕色眼睛。在战争期间这种表情的出现逐渐变得频繁，但他至今仍未习惯。他转过身，坐回桌后，感到自己的心痛苦地揪紧了。他不知道为什么自己想要和意大利拉开距离。

“德意志，你也可以这么做。”意大利一边走向桌边一边说。“你可以离开这种境地。跟我一起来吧。我们可以去找日本然后说服他也这么做！”

德国摇头。“我不能。”

“你当然可以！”意大利的脸因为急切的皱眉而扭曲了。他把手放到德国的桌面上。“你可以投降。已经没希望了，德意志。你的上司已经死了。你的人民正在死去。”

德国咬紧牙关。“我知道，”他终于抬头看着意大利。“我的人民正在死去！”

两个国家盯着彼此。意大利的目光固执又悲伤，迎上德国绝望的蓝眼睛。

意大利的眼眶里盈满泪水。“那就跟我一起逃。我知道你总是跟我说别这么做，德意志，但是……我曾经想过，选择逃走也是勇敢的行为。”

德国移开了视线。“我不能。我不能像这样背叛我的国家。”

“德意志，你会死的！”眼泪从意大利的眼睛里涌出，沿着他的脸颊流下来。“求你了，我不能连你都失去。我不能失去日本。先是罗马爷爷，又是罗马诺，还有……”他把手从桌子上移开，擦掉自己的眼泪。“我不能也失去你们。只有你们还留在我身边了！”

德国困惑不解。他知道风险。但他不能背叛自己的国家。直到政府决定之前他不能投降。“你不会失去我的。”

“你不能保证。”

德国点头。“我知道。”

两人又看着对方。能说的话、想说的话、明知对情态无用却又对对方来说无比重要的话都在脑子里盘旋个不停。

德国在桌子后面站起身，叹息着。“你得走了。我的帐篷里很多人来往。如果有人进来看到你……从我的帐篷后面逃走。穿过这一片区域。不惜一切代价，远离战壕。一个小时内会有运送补给的军车。如果你到了那里，就能安全逃脱了。”

意大利哭得更厉害了，他猛地向前一倒，用胳膊环着德国的腰，把脑袋埋到德国的下巴下面。“现在跟我走还不晚。你还能安全脱身的。”

德国罕见地放任自己回应了这个拥抱，他感到意大利搁在他背上的手缠在一起，他的喉咙发紧。“我知道。”

意大利顷刻间收紧了拥抱，随后突然放开了手，一言不发地转身离开了帐篷。他背着身子将帐篷的帘放下，将德国留在身后，甚至没有回头看一眼。

德国盯着帐篷落下，心里无比地希望他也能跟着意大利离开这个沉闷的军营，也能跟着他走向与过去无二的未来。在经过一整天艰苦的训练之后在树荫下小憩。共度圣诞节。意大利拽着他和日本从帐篷里出来，坚持要看星星。他希望他也能跟着意大利踏上任何他想要拖着自己同往的疯狂的冒险。他忽然感到自己喘不过气来，用一只手撑在桌子上让自己站直。

他咳嗽起来，喉咙如同被灼伤，相比普通的感冒或是其他疾病，这一次咳得更加厉害。在他不停咳嗽的时候，他的喉咙几乎被什么东西完全堵住了。最后，不明的东西从喉咙中解脱，粘住了他的舌头。他嫌恶地皱起鼻子，把它吐到手里。德国皱起眉。不明的东西卷在一起，沾满了唾液。他轻轻地将它展开，脸变得惨白。他手中是一片干净的百合花瓣。

全世界的报纸都在发布这条新闻：德国终于向联合军投降了。它挥起了白旗，垂下了尾巴，这个国家终于接受了它的失败。然而，世界局势并未因此就明朗起来。日本国尚未投降。诚然，在选择与联合军进行一场已然注定的战争之后，它已经被缓缓逼上绝路。对于全世界来说，日本不得不选择投降与战争结束只是时间问题了。

德国坐在车的后座上，他的哥哥坐在他旁边。德国盯着他面前的美国的椅背。俄罗斯坐在副驾驶位上，没有人试图去打破这凝重而充满敌意的氛围。德国用余光一瞥。普鲁士的腰绷得笔直，目视前方。德国有些好奇，普鲁士的内心是否如同他看起来的那样冷静。他总是他们两个人中更有勇气的那个。德国完全没有勇气……这种情况已经很久了。咳出那片百合花瓣这件事似乎彻底颠覆了他的生活。根据逻辑来考虑的话，他知道这代表着他……爱上了意大利。但他痛苦地意识到，这也意味着他是在单相思。

更重要的就是，他知道自己就要死了。自从他咳出那片该死的花瓣开始，他就几乎无时无刻不在与这个事实较劲。但当他把所有的选择一个个地摆在面前之后，又以各种各样的理由将它们全部推翻。一般来说，他本该在路上仔细考虑接下来会面对什么。作为惩罚，他将面对什么样的制裁。但现在，他并不害怕坐在他面前的两个男人。他所恐惧的东西正藏在他的身体里，慢慢地杀死他。所以他不再考虑自己的事，转而开始为其他人担心。他为坐在自己旁边的普鲁士担心。他为由于某些自己无法理解的原因仍在继续战争的日本担心。但他最担心的还是意大利。当他投降的时候，德国对他究竟遭遇了什么一无所知。这件事充斥着他的脑海，让他夜不能寐。

他们到达白宫，德国让自己对接下来将要发生的事情保持冷静。他已经准备好了死亡。但是痛苦？那是另外的事。他们的车停在建筑前，美国扭过头瞪着他们。

“我们先下车，然后再是你们。别自不量力。听懂了？”

德国点点头。就像他无论如何都会做的那样。当然，他和美国有些不对付。就他看来，美国是个随性的人。看他这么沉默又充满敌意让人感觉很奇怪。美国和俄罗斯先行离开座位，车的后侧门随后打开，而他全程保持沉默。

俄罗斯站在那里等待，而普鲁士解开安全带之后站起来。俄罗斯立刻伸出手抓住他的胳膊，他的魔法小棒棒指着普鲁士的后脑。两个人就着这样的姿势离开，而美国则接替了俄罗斯的位置。

美国从他的后兜里掏出手枪，指着德国。“搞快点，这样你也不用担心这玩意儿。”

德国沉默着跨出车门，站到外面。

“双手放到背后。”

德国照做了，美国一只手抓住他的手腕，另一只手用手枪顶着德国的太阳穴。

白宫的阶梯上有抗议者，他们携带标语、朝着德国喊叫。侮辱。糟糕的，糟糕的事情。提醒他过去所犯下的罪行。德国对他们毫不在意。那些人受到了伤害。除此之外，这并不比他每天告诉自己的东西更坏。保镖将抗议者阻拦在外，跟着他们走上台阶进入白宫。他们穿过建筑物内部各种各样的大厅，脚步回响其间，无视了路人的窃窃私语。德国和普鲁士被引导着穿过两扇双开门，走进一个看起来规模中等的会议室里。

法国，英国，俄罗斯和中国站在一起，正在彼此低声说着些什么。加拿大站在几英尺外的地方听着他们讲话，看上去有些不适。罗马诺靠在墙上，用愤怒的眼神警惕地看着房间里的每一个人。当他们走进房间的时候，讨论停止了。他们被带向一张木椅，除了罗马诺，每个人都将目光移到他们身上。德国和普鲁士沉默着坐了下来。

“手挪到椅背上。”美国并未放下他的手枪，命令道。

德国将手背到背后，忽视了来自周围每一个人的警惕的视线。

英国走过来，将他的手腕绑在一起。

德国将视线移向他的哥哥，法国正在把普鲁士的手腕绑到他的背后。

法国一言不发，但他将一只手放到他朋友的肩膀上，轻轻地捏了捏。

在普鲁士镇静的、毫无波澜的脸上，他的眉毛轻不可见地动了一下。

美国终于放下了他的手枪，将它放回他的后兜，而俄罗斯则将他的魔法小棒棒收回了他的大衣里。“所以。现在你人在这里了。”

德国不发一语，只有冷硬的视线与他相接。

“我本希望我能向你的上司道歉，但我很高兴那个混蛋终于死了。”

德国同意他的意见，但他仍然保持沉默。

“别那么严肃，美国。”加拿大往前一步，斥责道。他看着两兄弟之间。“听着，我们知道你们两个的所作所为也并非出自你们所愿。但是我们中的一些人，”说到这里时他瞪了一眼美国。“觉得你们应该被严厉惩罚，所以我们达成了些……妥协。”

“当然了，”中国开口道。“根据你们两个人的态度，也可以进行一些调整。”

普鲁士扬起一边的眉毛。“这是什么意思？”

“我们只想要情报。”法国回答道。“普鲁士，你能让自己轻松很多。”

“所以你们的慈悲需要代价。”德国总结道。

英国点头。“确实如此。所以我们只是希望你们告诉我们日本的所在。他还没放弃。他的失败已经注定了，但是如果你们干脆点告诉我们，我们也能节约很多人力和财力。”

“我们不清楚。”普鲁士说。“我们什么都不知道。”

“我觉得你根本没听我说了什么。”英国的声音顿时冷硬了起来。几乎毫无感情。他冲过去，抓住普鲁士的椅背让它依靠两条仅立着的后腿翘了起来。他倾身向前。“日本在哪里？”他咆哮着。

普鲁士的镇静并未消减一分一毫。或许他，就像德国一样，知道这不过是一种糟糕的逼供方法罢了。“你就算翘我的椅子也没办法让我知道什么。我真的什么都不知道。”

“哼。”英国瞥了眼他身后。“俄罗斯。”

俄罗斯走向德国的椅子，拿出他的魔法小棒棒。他那孩子似的笑容从未从他的脸上消失。

德国知道他不应当紧张。这不过是一种恐吓的方式。尽管如此，他还是无法自控地感受到来自站在他身边的男人的威胁。

“想要再来一次吗？”英国问道。

普鲁士扬起一边的眉毛，看上去毫无兴致。

“无所谓。”

俄罗斯无言地把他的水管举向了德国的太阳穴。

德国的心开始跳得厉害了起来。如果这不仅仅是恐吓呢？如果这是真的在威胁呢？他知道自己当然会复活。但无论俄罗斯打算做什么，肯定会对他造成伤害。如果他的颅骨被粉碎，那么他将神志不清地捱过几个月的剧痛。他们目前的药肯定不足以应付这种程度的损伤。至于疼痛，即便面对最坏的敌人，他也不希望面对这种折磨。

“我什么都不知道。”普鲁士毫无头绪，吐了口口水。他的冷静因为肉眼可见的威胁而消失了。

俄罗斯举起他的水管，准备挥舞了。“你确定吗？”

“我不知道！”普鲁士的声音里带着惊慌。“我向主发誓，我不知道！你想对我做什么都行，只要别伤害他！”

英国哼了一声。“他什么都不知道。”他逐步后退，普鲁士的椅子的前腿回到了地面。“停下吧，俄罗斯。”

俄罗斯已经把他的水管收起来了。他伸出一只手拍了拍德国的头。“我刚刚没有打算伤害你，只是想吓唬你一下。”

德国猛地一动，把自己的头从那冷冰冰的抚摸下移开了，胸口因残存的肾上腺素而起伏不止。过快的呼吸令他开始咳嗽。看来随着时间流逝，他的身体开始逐渐超出负荷。

“这他妈是怎么回事？”普鲁士咆哮道，他的那份冷静完全消失了。

“我们没打算伤害他。”中国解释道。“这只是为了获取情报。”

罗马诺依旧倚在墙上，嗤笑了一声。德国不确定这是出于怀疑还是安慰。

“所以我猜，我们的惩罚还是会一样的严厉？”普鲁士靠回椅子上，瞪着整个联合。

加拿大摇头。“他们没……那么坏。当然，轴心国的成员需要因为你们造成的损失支付巨额赔款。德国，接下来的十年间你得由美国、英国和法国轮流负责看管。轮换的期限为一年。这只是监视，你懂得。你所能携带的东西仅限于一个手提箱，而且不能带宠物。除非工作需要，不得离开住所。不能接受探访。”

德国点点头。这称不上公平。十年是一段很长的时间，但他可以忍受。只是软禁罢了。“谁来照顾我的宠物？”

“由我来。”加拿大回答道。“我觉得，他们应该能和熊次郎处得很好。”

“至于普鲁士，”美国用冷硬的眼神打断道，“他的土地将会被分给俄罗斯和波兰。鉴于大部分被划给俄罗斯，接下来十年你得呆在他家。”

普鲁士的脸垮了下来。“你——你不能这么做。”

“为什么不行？你把世界搞得乱七八糟。这只是制裁。”美国回答道。他的声音平缓而冷酷。

加拿大瞪着他的兄弟。“嘿，我说了别那么严肃。”

德国能感觉到他的脸上血色正在渐渐消失。普鲁士已经很虚弱了。这么大的打击可能造成强烈的、乃至不可逆的后果。“他会死的！”他说出这句话之后开始咳嗽。

中国摇头，即便看起来非常不适。“并不会。在经历了长期的分裂和再度统一之后，只要你和你的人民保持互动，你仍旧能活许多年。这会很难受，但你会挺住的。”

普鲁士看上去十分茫然，但他点了点头。

德国看着他的哥哥。他抽到了下下签。但没错，他会没事的。但这件事的重点在于属于自己的土地即便是被夺走一毫一厘也会感到如同遭受酷刑。他无法想象一个人的土地被尽数夺走并且割裂会是什么感觉。

“别难过。”俄罗斯微笑着安慰他，“相比意大利接受的惩罚，这不算什么。”

“什么？”德国抬起头。“你对他做了什么？他在哪里？！”

法国看起来很痛苦。“我们对他的他的军力做了限制。他只能持有数量有限的军队和武器装备。这是永久性的。”

德国不可置信地怒视着罗马诺。意大利已经很弱了。再加上这种限制，他会被轻易占领。而鉴于过去他与枢轴盟友的所作所为，其他国家可能会寻求报复。意大利的死几乎已经是板上钉钉的事。“就算南意大利站在你们那边也一样？！”

“嘿，罗马诺救了意大利的命。”美国吼道。“如果不是他，他的后果会更糟。”

“你们不能这么做！他甚至不能自卫！他——”德国的话被打断了，他的气管有些被堵住了。他猛烈地咳嗽，发出的声音盖过了围绕着他的对话。德国的国家因为他所面对的惩罚正在受到剧烈损害吗？他们是否应该叫个医生来？有人知道怎么做海姆立克急救法吗？他知道自己为什么咳得这么厉害，他只是不明白为什么它必须在这个时候当着所有人的面发作。最后一次猛烈的咳嗽。他知道有什么东西落在了他的腿上，但他只是盯着地板。那是三片干净的白色花瓣。

一阵刺耳的沉默笼罩了整个房间，比德国的咳嗽还要响亮。它压得每个人都喘不过气来。

“噢，德国……”法国喘着气，用手捂住了自己的嘴。

罗马诺起身。他的目光变得柔和了起来。“百合花瓣。那是我的国花。”他看向德国。“我弟弟……？”

德国尴尬地将头扭向一边。

“他妈的。”罗马诺转身，把掌心贴到额头上，给其他国家让开了路。

“德国？”

德国无法忍受普鲁士的声音。它太轻了，听起来就像会碎掉。他假装自己没听见。

“我的天。”英国盯着德国。“你爱上了意大利。”

加拿大努力地穿过人群。“嘿。”他弯下腰，把那些花瓣从德国腿上扫下去。他把一只手放到德国的肩膀上以示安慰。“对象是谁并不重要。这不关我们的事。唯一重要的是我们之后的路会怎么样，还有接下来会发生什么。这件事的重点在于……”加拿大低下头，他的声音里充满了遗憾。“德国要死了。”

德国令自己不要退缩。他已经无数次告诉过自己这件事。但不知为何，听到有人如此宣布让它看上去已经成为了一个不可避免的事实。

“他不会。”普鲁士的声音坚定而充满信心。“因为我们会给他做手术。这是很明显的事。”

“去你妈的“我们”。”罗马诺抗议道，低头瞪着普鲁士。“我弟弟会崩溃的。”

“哪个会更让他崩溃？是你弟弟的想法，还是我弟弟就他妈快死了？”普鲁士厉声说。

“嘿，放轻松。”加拿大从他们背后走过来，将两人的胳膊拉开。“我们可以想个能让所有人满意的解决办法。”

“有国家曾经因为花吐症死掉吗？”法国问道。

“我印象里没有。”中国回答道。他看起来不太确定。

“我觉得他应该会复活的，对吧？”面对新问题，美国的态度似乎也缓和了下来。“毕竟他是个国家。他得回来代表德国人民。”

“不过别忘了，”俄罗斯亲切地提醒道，“如果德国死了，就会由普鲁士来出面代表整个国家……对吧？”

“或许吧。”美国耸耸肩。

“我不太清楚这是怎么一回事。”英国抗议道。

“不是吗？”罗马诺咕哝道。“罗马爷爷死后，意大利和我就继承了他的土地。”

“这段对话不作数，不管了。”普鲁士宣布。“因为德国会接受手术。”

“不。”德国说。他感到所有的人都在看着他。他终于抬起头。“回顾一下事实。我是一个国家。国家在战争期间会死上很多次。不管是因为刀伤、枪击或者爆炸，他们都会复活。那窒息应该也没有差别。第二，国家间的关系已经非常紧张了。如果我接受了手术，失去所有关于意大利的记忆，事情只会变得更加复杂。第三，即便是对于普通人来说，手术也有风险。很少有花吐症的病人能在手术过程中幸存。尽管我能从其他各种各样的打击里活下来，但是从没有国家接受过关于花吐症的手术。我们对此一无所知。这不是我愿意承担的风险。”他将重点一一列举出来。仿佛他并不是命悬一线。他需要有逻辑地将自己从这件事情中择出来。不能允许感情对他就这件事的看法产生影响。此外，他也并不像是在走进这个房间之前还没有做下决定。

“德国，”普鲁士开口道，他的声音很轻。“你知道你在决定什么，对吧？那种痛苦……是难以忍受的。”

“我没有其他选择，不是吗？”德国平静地说。“而且。说不定在我第一次死掉之后它就会消失了。”

“如果我们告诉意大利你得了花吐症，那意大利会愿意做任何他能做到的事情来阻止它。这包括爱上你。”普鲁士决定道。“你也可以选择这条路。”

“这事情没有那么简单，普鲁士。”法国悲伤地摇着头。“爱从不能被选择。它不是可制造的。如果想要真爱，那它必须得是真切的、不带自私的感情。愿意为了他人去做任何事的意愿。只有那样才是完整的、真正的爱。”

“但他在知道之后会愿意为之努力的。”俄罗斯指出这一点。“这会更快地结束这种煎熬。对吧？”

美国同意地点头。“没错。而且如果他们向对方说清楚，所有事情都会变得更简单。关于花吐症还有其他可做的。比如损害控制和相关的后续。”

中国也点头。“的确如此。还有一点，在我家还有一些实验中的药物和疗法——”

“——不用。”德国打断了他们。

“那些理由也有可取之处，我承认。”英国说。“那就让我们来告诉他。”

“不用。”德国抗议道。

“就像我说的那样。”法国插嘴道。“如果小意大利知道德国爱上了他并且因此得了花吐症，他会就产生真爱这件事上有很大的压力。他会去尝试，但这真的起不到任何作用。”

罗马诺倚在墙上点头。“我的蠢弟弟太情绪化了，对他自己也是件坏事。他会哭上好几天的。一旦这件事让他知道了，他就会试着爱上德国。在这种压力下，这根本不可能起效。”他把头朝着德国的方向猛地扭过去。“归根结底，这是他的决定。也是他这个该死的在单相思。你们最好都记住这一点。他的人身自由已经没有了。你们这群混蛋不能再剥夺他的感情自由。这他妈不人道。”

德国抬头看着罗马诺。在房间里的所有人当中，他本以为罗马诺会是最不可能替他辩护的。

罗马诺看都没看德国一眼，而是向联合的每一个人投去平等的瞪视。“这就是我得说的。”

加拿大点头。“没错。”他转向德国。“决定权在你。你没必要当着我们的面得出最终结论。”

“现在既然你知道了你的惩罚，那么会议解散——”美国开口道。

“等等。”德国打断了他。“请告诉我。意大利在哪里？你们把他关押在哪里？”

罗马诺用奇怪的表情打量着德国。“他在进一步通知之前都待在我那里。他一个人得不到信任。”

德国点点头。

“好了。”英国试图通过开口来改变紧张的气氛。“普鲁士，你跟着俄罗斯。德国，法国第一个负责你的监视居住。把你们两兄弟分开也是对你们惩罚的一部分。”

德国的心沉了下来。他已经知道了他们将面对的惩罚的具体条款，但它仍然是一个很重的打击。他发出一声叹息。谁知道在这十年间会发生什么？德国几乎非常确定他会死了。即使他或许会复活。但普鲁士呢？他会死吗？德国将会被孤零零地留在这个世界上吗？他会呆在一所甚至不属于他的房子里，通过一封信得知普鲁士的死讯吗？他强忍着恐惧点头。

“散会。”

“法国。”普鲁士在法国给他松绑的时候说。“我能跟我弟弟单独待一会儿吗？一分钟也行。我得跟他道别。”

“当然不行。”英国否定道。“我们时间很紧。此外，对你的惩罚已经正式生效了。这会违反条例。”

法国给普鲁士松了绑，绕着椅子走了一圈，抓住英国的胳膊。“ _Angleterre_ （英格兰），拜托了。普鲁士就要跟他的兄弟分开了。你当然能理解的。”

英国看了一眼美国，后者因为正在跟加拿大低声争论着什么而没有注意到他。英国重重地叹息了一声。“给你们两分钟。别浪费了。”

德国在俄罗斯给他松绑之后将拳头猛地拉回自己面前。“谢谢你，英国。”

英国在联合成员渐次走出房间时设定好他的手表。“你的两分钟从现在开始。如果你试图逃跑，保卫就在门外。”他最后瞥了一眼，转身关门。

在德国将目光从门上移开之前，普鲁士走过来，抓住了他的肩膀。“路德维希，你为什么不告诉我你得了花吐症？”

“这没什么大不了的。”德国低声说，避免与哥哥严厉的目光相接。

“这对我来说很重要。你是我的弟弟。”

德国终于抬起头往上看。“但说到底我们又能做什么呢？我们刚刚才就摆在面前的选择讨论了一番。更何况，你那边更让人担心。你要跟俄罗斯在一起呆上十年。”

“别担心我。”普鲁士那本就苍白的脸在他这么说时变得更加面无血色。“只是跟俄罗斯一起呆十年罢了。我经历过更烂的。”

“别做傻事。听他说的做，别管你那该死的自尊心。”德国命令道。

普鲁士摇头。“你知道我的，阿西。我一般不怎么听指挥。”

“不要招惹他！”德国厉声说。“我说这话是认真的。俄罗斯是个疯子。”

“看上去是这样。”普鲁士回答得很冷静。“他不是神经病。他只是不懂人心。”

德国的眉毛皱了起来。“就……小心点。别试探他。”

“我不会的。”普鲁士说。“还有你……天哪，我还能说点什么？”

“别得花吐症？”德国说。

“别拿这件事开玩笑。”普鲁士厉声说。“你自己注意点。”

德国完全不知道有什么需要自己特别注意的。他也不知道普鲁士清不清楚世界上是否存在这种东西。“我会的。”

普鲁士把德国拉到怀里，给了他一个拥抱。他抓着德国制服的背部，紧握双拳。德国用同样的方式回抱他，知道自己需要在被迫与对方分离之前珍惜这最后的时间。

听到门被打开的声音，德国不情愿地放开了他的哥哥。

“你们的时间到了。”英国站在门口说道。他面无表情，脸上满是戒备。

普鲁士点点头，深呼吸一次，去面对他的未来。


	2. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文刊载于archiveofourown  
> 原作：JuliusSneezer（https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliusSneezer）  
> 翻译：提拉敬苏（https://www.pixiv.net/users/13972686）  
> 校对：邪恶女反派  
> Special Thanks：All of my friends  
> And You

德国的第一年惩罚在法国度过。最初的几天非常尴尬。事情怎么可能不会如此呢？不仅因为德国正在为他本不愿犯下的十恶不赦的罪行接受惩罚，也因为法国已经知道了德国的……现状。由于这件事，他温柔得过于令人讨厌了。德国意识到他对自己太好了，而自己本不应被如此对待。为了从现状上转移注意力，他将大部分时间花在在房间里漫无目的地走来走去和打扫卫生上。从壁炉顶上擦去并不存在的灰尘。清洁无人注意的窗户。想要忘记正在发生什么是一场令人绝望但又无用的战役。他经常在重复用力擦洗柜台直到顽固的污渍消失之后想到这一点。在最开始，法国当然提出抗议，但过了一段时间，他好像意识到了这种行为是某种应对机制，他只叫停了德国毫无进步的烹饪实践。

战后有太多的事情需要处理了。文书工作堆叠成山，散布在被德国充作书桌的餐桌桌面上。随着时间流逝，德国逐渐变得虚弱，但他只是以更快的效率去处理他的工作。他不停地咳出花瓣。到最后，他只能在脚边放一个碗用来盛他咳出的那些花瓣。碗里堆满了花瓣，渐渐变成叠在一起的几片，再到半成型的花朵。到最后，德国每几个小时就会咳出一整朵花来。他的气管将会完全被堵住。当德国在那里快要呆满一年的时候，他已经完全学会了怎么对自己实施海姆立克急救法。

德国又咳出一朵花。当法国整个人倚在门口上的时候，他试图忽略掉法国的存在，用桌面上的一条皱巴巴的手帕擦掉嘴唇上的血迹。他啜了一口热茶，用它漱了漱口，咽下舌头上残留的铁锈味。这味道让人不适。他到现在仍然无法适应。他重新开始工作。或许只要他无视法国足够久的时间，后者就会自己走掉。

“德国，你为什么不上楼去躺一会儿？我会把你的文书工作带给你的。”法国在门口用一种温和的语调说。

“不用。”德国哑着嗓子说。这些天他的嗓子非常、非常的干涩。就连这句话都是他从喉咙里挤出来的。他伸出手再次喝了一口热茶，希望借此能获得些许慰藉。他这些天喝掉的茶的数量近乎荒谬。

“我觉得你手头的东西可以先放一放了。你知道你自己现在是什么样子吗，德国？是时候休息一会儿了。你今天究竟做了多少工作了？”

德国对着他面前的文书皱眉。他知道自己现在是什么样子。这些天他十分、非常地疲倦。非常虚弱。他保存的能量明显已经消耗殆尽。过去他在几分钟内就能完成的微小的工作现在却能让他喘不过气来。不坐下来休息一会儿，他甚至没办法将头发向后理顺。他知道在他的肺部深处，百合的丛林已然盛放，根植在柔软的肺壁里。它们扎进他的血肉，从血液里抽走珍贵的氧气。每次呼吸都成为劳动，疼痛在他的胸膛里此起彼伏。他的头发细软，黯淡无光。面色苍白，毫无生气。还是法国花了些力气，逼着他坐到椅子上让他自己把脸刮干净的。尽管这对他的自尊是一次严重的打击，他还是感谢法国能给他保留这么一点尊严。“没做多少。”

法国叹了口气。他穿着拖鞋，轻轻地穿过厨房，在桌边挑了个靠近德国的位置坐下。他从手腕上扯下一根发圈，把头发扎起来。“德国，我很抱歉得说出来，但是……你必须面对事实。你就要死了。”他抬起头，两个人的蓝眼睛对视着。“你得休息了。”

德国低头盯着他面前的文书，纸张上的单词一个都没看进去。他在读什么？“我知道。”

“跟我来，让你躺一会儿。至少能让你舒服些。”法国建议道。

德国摇头。

“德国？”法国皱起眉头。

德国毫无反应。

“德国？看着我。这没关系。”法国的语调里充满怜悯。柔软得像是正在对受惊的动物讲话一样。

德国抬头看着法国，固执地不带任何表情，坚如磐石。就像他的哥哥一样。天哪，他在思念他的哥哥。

“你害怕吗？”

德国摇头表示“不”。他在害怕。他一生中从未如此惊恐过。

法国缓缓地往前靠，抓住了德国的肩膀。

德国本以为自己会因为这次触碰而畏缩，但他发现这一举动确实令人宽心。

“德国……你就要死了。你现在正在忍受剧痛。这是你第一次死，对吗？”

德国无言地点头。

“的确。而你的这一过程非常痛苦，非常缓慢。说实话，如果你不害怕，我反而才会担心。”

德国应该有什么感受？他大为触动，这是自然。他在害怕。他在经历苦痛。而法国对他的感情，这种他极度需要的，几乎如同兄弟一般的联系……这让他喉咙发痛。他因为这种感情而发出痛苦的声音，猛烈地干咳。他在继续咳嗽时茫然地感受到法国的手放在他的肩胛骨中间。刺激平息下来，咳嗽的推力混合着他所感受到的剧痛，足以令他眼角产生生理性的眼泪。它沿着他的脸颊流下来，被注视着滴落在染有斑斑血迹的手掌上。二者合而为一。变成一滩令人作呕的粉色液体。“我为什么在哭？”他用嘶哑的声音说道，视野有些轻微的模糊。“我从来不哭。”

法国重重地咽了下口水，放开了德国的肩膀。“来吧。让你去躺一会儿。”

德国点点头，在站起身的时候感到自己无法判断距离，于是法国在前面带路。他走得又慢又艰难。看上去只要每跨出几步，德国就需要停下来靠在墙上让自己喘口气。上楼梯变成了另一项酷刑，他需要倚在那长到令人发指的螺旋楼梯的扶手上痛苦地汲取氧气，才能走上几级台阶。在他艰难前行之时，德国开始思考他的生命还剩下多长时间。他命不久矣的事实已经非常明显。他怎么可能还活得下去呢？他终于倒进一张覆盖着丝绸的床里，他的肺浅浅地张合着，喉咙因为试图呼吸而极度干涩。法国踱步走向房间里一把讲究的椅子，将它拖过铺着地毯的地板，放到德国的床边上。

他坐下来，用一种不自然的冷静凝视着窗外。“日落了。很美，不是吗？你知道吗，以前我还是一个年轻的国家那会儿，英国和我打了很多场架……或者至少，比我们现在打的要多。”他笑了起来。“我那个时候很能打嘴皮子仗。”

“那个时候？”德国哑着嗓子说。

法国意味不明地耸耸肩。“现在也一样。当我们更年轻些的时候，我们直接动手。但是每当日落的时候，我就逼着英国暂时休战。就只到日落结束。他会叽叽歪歪，但他也会跟我一起坐在草地上稍微保持安静直到太阳彻底落下。到最后这变成了一种日常。当然了，不是说我们每天都在一起。但是无论什么时候，无论我们在进行什么样愚蠢的争论，我们都会停下来看日落。”他看着德国。“挺不像他的性格的，你不这么想吗？”

德国轻轻地点头。严肃务实、公事公办的英国会花时间看日落，看起来确实很奇怪。

这一天剩下的时间就这样度过了。德国呆在床上，法国则给他讲自己过去的故事。关于他和英国的，关于他的艳遇的，关于他带领困惑的游客踏上环游法国的冒险之旅的。他只有在起身给德国弄点食物，或者后者所急需的热茶的时候才会停下他的故事。在这一天的稍晚些时候德国才意识到法国的故事都有一个共同点：它们都是开心的故事。法国正在这不和的时间里试图让德国放轻松。德国终于平静下来，终于在听法国讲某一次他和中国之间展开的最终沦为中华锅大战擀面杖的搞笑决斗的烹饪比赛时睡着了。

德国醒过来的时候不知道具体的时间，他的嘴张开，试图呼吸，却呼吸不到空气。他感到有东西正沿着他光滑的气管壁向上爬，丝绸般柔软的花瓣和坚硬的茎秆搅动着先前未到达的区域。堵塞了他的气管。他急切地张望法国坐在什么地方，希望他的看守能以某种方式帮助他。房间里的灯被关到只剩一盏亮在床头桌上，法国睡着了。他的腿上还散乱地放着几张文书——那是德国的。

德国的观察被强烈的呼吸欲望打断了。他渴望氧气，心脏如同蒸汽引擎一般急速跳动。对空气的需求完全压倒了他，但他无力去获得。在这种慌乱之中，他仍旧想到了自己的哥哥。他想到了日本。他想到了意大利。在极速流动的恐惧之中，他意识到自己再也没有机会对他所亲爱的人说再见了。当他感到枝叶刮擦过他的上颚和舌面的时候，他的视野陷入黑暗。

德国喘息着，胸膛不断起伏，头枕在枕头上。他喘过气来。他发出一声宽慰的叹息，意识到这是几周以来自己第一次能正常呼吸。事情的确如此，当然，但他不知道他失去意识多久了。尽管如此，他仍旧感到自己的嘴角微微扬起。他还活着。他复活了。这并不是结束。他仍旧能见到自己的哥哥和朋友们。仍然还有希望。德国听见远处有脚步声从楼下冲上来，登上螺旋楼梯，穿过大厅。

法国站在大开的门口，胸膛起伏不止，因为冲上楼梯而精疲力尽。他大张着嘴，真心实意地笑了起来。“德国！你醒了！”

“我还活着。”德国摇了摇头，品味着令人愉快的、久未得到的充分呼吸。“我怎么还活着？”他抬起头看着法国，被眼前所见完全震惊了。

法国平时那光洁无暇的脸上挂着两个黑眼圈，皮肤也松弛了。他的邋遢程度也明显超过了他平时的容忍度。他的头发有一点油了，往后扎成乱糟糟的一团。

法国在注意到德国的表情时微微笑了一下。“这是我最近在尝试的新造型。”

德国低低地哼了一声。显然，法国在撒谎。德国意识到自他死后法国或许并没有怎么离开他的床边。“我为什么还活着？”

“我也不太确定。”法国耸耸肩，再次坐回他的椅子上。“你的身体在你死后没有腐烂。我觉得那是因为你的人民的文化仍旧存在，所以就像其他国家即使受了致命的枪伤也能复活一样，你也如此。”他做出一副苦相。“所以我把那些该死的花从你的肺里扯了出来，丢进了垃圾桶。”

德国眨了眨眼睛。他逼着自己不去想象法国是怎么把那些东西扯出来的。“……谢谢。”

法国站起身，嫌恶地皱着鼻子。“不用谢。真的，别这么说。如果你在听完那件事之后还有食欲，我可以给我们俩做点早饭。”

“听上去不错。”德国把那张丝质的毯子从腿上拉下来，心不在焉地注意到他穿着不属于自己的睡衣……他在跟着法国下楼的时候把这个想法抛诸脑后。令他十分沮丧的是，他感到自己的喉咙深处泛起令人恶心的瘙痒。

在去英国那里之前他只剩下一周时间去了解法国了。他发现法国非常体贴。在照顾了德国这么久之后，他怎么可能不是如此呢？但随着这一周过去，法国看上去几乎打破了所有德国对他的预想。看上去他远远不止只是个花花公子。他十分有魅力，超脱于所有关于文化的刻板印象。他关心时事。他精通八门语言，还会吹单簧管。他在闲时热爱烹饪。他把自己的国家里的每个艺术博物馆都参观过至少五次，虽然他去那里往往是为了观察人类。

令他十分惊讶的是，德国发现他……有些舍不得离开法国的家了。他在最后一天把自己的东西打包到一个背包里，把它搭到肩膀上，最后一次审视了一下这个房间。他确认了每样东西都被打扫得干净整洁。他确认了他铺了床。他到底是怎么把一张铺着丝绸毯子的床整理得一点皱痕都没有的？他重重地走下讲究的螺旋楼梯，在走进厨房时看着法国。“信上说，车随时会到。”

法国从面前正在搅拌东西的碗里抬起头，搅拌器立在里面。他放下碗，伸手穿过柜台，抓住了一个棕色的纸袋。“给你。”他穿过厨房，把它交给德国。

德国收下了它，扬起一边的眉毛以示疑问。

“是零食。”法国解释道，微笑起来。“英国的食物简直难以忍受，你懂得。我在想我得送你点什么东西帮你渡过难关才行。”

“谢谢。你想得很周到。”德国感到法国的态度几乎……像个母亲。他在想自己怎么会开始怀念，法国和他的哥哥与西班牙一起消磨时间时的那种态度。

“好吧……的确，我也这么想。”法国摆了摆手。

德国微微地笑了一下，摇摇头。“法国，你人很不错。”

法国两只手紧握在一起，玩笑地把它们举到他乱糟糟的脸上。“为什么，德国，这是你对我说过最好听的一句话！”

德国又摇了摇头。

“东西都准备好了吗？”法国把手放下来，问道。

“准备好了。”

两个人在听见一辆车开进法国的碎石车道的声音时僵住了。

法国领着他走向门口。“我有句话想劝你：英国看着很讨人厌，但他其实并不坏……别跟他说是我说的。”

德国轻轻地笑了一下，伸出手。“好吧，看上去是这样。谢谢你所做的。”他坚持要握手。

法国握住他的手，伸出另一只手拍了拍德国的脸。“不要搞得好像要永别了似的， _mon ami_ （我的朋友）。再过两年，你就又回来了。你还没摆脱我呢。”

德国眨了眨眼睛。他没想到法国会拍他的脸。他在打开门时举起一只手以示道别。“谢谢你，法国。”

“不用——我是说……该死，你搞得我很难想起我们以前是敌人，德国。”法国说。

德国回以感谢的微笑，迈出步伐，接近生命中不可预知的新的一年。


	3. Reluctance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文刊载于archiveofourown  
> 原作：JuliusSneezer（https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliusSneezer）  
> 翻译：提拉敬苏（https://www.pixiv.net/users/13972686）  
> 校对：邪恶女反派  
> Special Thanks：All of my friends  
> And You

一个西装革履的特工从车的副驾驶座上走下来，用一把手枪对准了德国。“安静点上车。如果你有任何可疑的举动，我就开枪。”

德国瞥了一眼那个特工，缓缓地走向车门，打开了它，钻到后座上。他所看到的第一样东西是棕褐色的内饰。第二是司机。他被转过去，另一把黑色的手枪对准了他。当德国把他的包放在脚边时，他看到了第三，那就是坐在后座另一边的英国。

“……你好。”德国不确定地说。

英国看上去完全没听见他的话，他的视线紧随着正在把门关上的法国。“什么？”

德国把手移到英国的面前晃了晃。“你在这里做什么？”

英国被他惊得轻轻一跳。他注视着德国，惊讶渐渐平静下来。“噢。抱歉。我在想我可以走国际通道。没必要让你在一辆不通气的车里度过一整天。毕竟我去年那样恐吓你还有你哥哥，我觉得这样才是合适的做法。”

“合适的做法应该是从一开始就不要用俄罗斯的水管来恐吓我们。而且，虽然没有从我们这里情报，你最后也抓住了日本。”德国咕哝着。

英国叹了口气。“那我们有个好的开始了。真不错。”

“说到俄罗斯，”德国在车开出车道时开口，“我的哥哥还好吗？”

英国瞥了一眼德国。

“询问近况并不算违反规则，不是吗？”

英国顿了一下，思索着。“他的身体没有问题。俄罗斯的暴力倾向已经很长时间没有发作了。无论如何，体罚都是被禁止的。美国时不时会去他们那里检查。他们两个人已经开始习惯对方了，虽然听起来很诡异。”

德国扬起一边眉毛。他知道俄罗斯和他哥哥之间的历史。他也知道普鲁士仍然心怀怨恨。所以听到他们两个开始习惯对方，他有些震惊。“真的吗？”

“俄罗斯在最近寄来的信里说的。”

德国哼了一声，移开了视线，心里充满了宽慰。他的哥哥身体没有问题。而且，听起来过得不算太糟。他又转回来。“那日本呢？”

“他的境况跟你类似。”英国说。“他在我们的住所之间来回。他之前还在我那里，今早去的美国。”

德国咕哝着。“听上去挺有意思的。尤其是美国之前才轰炸了他。”

英国仅仅只是哼了一声作为回应。“你真的确定你不知道他在哪里吗？为什么他不肯投降？”

“当然不知道。我的上司才是发起战争的人。我本来几乎确定只要我投降，日本也会跟着投降的。他没有这么做，说实话我很震惊。”

英国又哼了一声，车持续行进，两人之间归于平静。

“加拿大怎么样？”

“加拿大？”英国问道，对于他出现在话题里显然感到惊讶。

“他养着我的狗。”

英国点头。“噢。是有这么回事。它们显然跟他那头北极熊处得挺好的。Berlitz特别喜欢他。”

德国也点点头，再次望向窗外。至此，两个人之间的气氛变得放松了许多。虽然确实带着一股公事公办的味道，但是已经不像上次他们见面时那样充满敌意了。德国始终觉得他们两个人之间有很多相似之处。他们两个人都性格内向。重视工作。显然这一年不会过得太艰难。尽管德国还没有原谅英国恐吓他和他哥哥的事情，但他没有忘记后者允许他和他哥哥最后度过的那几分钟。他没有忘记在他们承认对于世界犯下的恐怖的罪行之后他所施与的微小的恩惠。这一年或许不会过得很糟。

随着时间流逝，德国发现事情的确如此。他们两人之间的关系类似于并非朋友、而是不在意对方的存在的室友。他们无意地避开了对方，他们的工作和生活习惯将他们彼此分隔开了。德国发现英国的房子比起称之为家更像是一个巨型图书馆，于是他把自己埋在大叠大叠的历史读物、古典小说和说明手册里。尽管他能正常地阅读偶然入手的言情小说，他却发现自己再也无法忍受这种题材了。这令他不情愿地回想起他想象中的、只要睁开眼睛就无时无刻不在逃避着的黑暗之地。他偶尔做文书工作，但他发现相比去年需要做的工作变少了。他们两个人只在吃饭、或者偶尔会有的下午茶时间碰面，尽管两个人都只是坐在桌边埋头看书而已。

当他在英国家待了三个月之后，德国发现自己开始咳嗽了。当他罕见地在英国面前咳嗽的时候，另一个国家只是视而不见，清清嗓子，将面前的书本翻过一页。德国非常感谢英国忽略掉他的咳嗽。这虽然是件小事，但对他来说却很有意义。比起呆在法国家里时，即便对方表现得多么富有魅力而温柔体贴，前者面对他时脸上总是徘徊不去的同情，他更偏好这种反应。一个月过去，德国咳出花瓣的次数越发频繁起来。面对这种情况，英国总会抬起头看他一眼，再将视线转回他的书本上。当第八个月过去的时候，他咳出了第一朵花。他打开最近的窗户，把它丢到草坪上，感谢英国没有呆在房间里。他最不想要的就是别人再次怜悯他。他是一个成年人了。一个国家。他不需要像学步的小童一样被娇惯。

一个月后，德国坐在客房里的桌子后面，伏案处理一些文书工作。距离他上次为了除进食以外的事情下楼已经好几天了，因为他害怕自己会在英国的面前咳出花来。当他正打算挥笔在一份文件上签名之后继续下一份工作时，他感到有什么可怕的东西梗在了他的喉咙里。他知道这是另一朵完整的百合花。他喘息着，在对自己施行海姆立克时剧烈地咳嗽。正当他的空气即将消耗殆尽时，它从他的嘴里掉了出来。德国气喘吁吁，极度缺乏氧气。这只是第九个月。他看着落在他的书桌上的百合花。花心的纯白消融进花瓣边缘的浅粉红色。他咳出的第一片花瓣是纯白的。所以，作为像他一样有逻辑的人可以推断出，花的着色越深，它所消耗的血和氧气就越多。他的时间已经不多了。

敲门声打断了德国的沉思。“进来。”他哑着嗓子说。这句话对喉咙的刺激几乎让他再次咳嗽起来。

英国打开门，手里端着的茶托上放着一个小杯子。“要茶吗？”

德国扬起一边的眉毛，但他点了点头。在他呆在上面的三天里，这是第一次英国主动来给他提供茶水。他突然想到他的咳嗽和精疲力竭的呼吸声是否比他想的还要大声。

英国踱步走来，将茶托放在桌子上，他的绿眼睛落在桌子上的那朵花上。他哼了一声作为提问。

“这只是第一朵。”德国回答道。“我很好。”

英国扬起一边眉毛，无言地绕过书桌，看进左边的垃圾桶。里面有好几朵花，其中底部的两朵已经枯萎了。“显然并非如此。”他抬头看回德国。“为什么不把你的工作带到楼下去做呢？起居室里也有一张书桌。”

“为什么？”

“那些花都很大。”英国对着桌子上的花沉思着。“让你一个人待着不是个好主意。你可能会呛到。”

德国避开了他探视的目光，转回文件上写下签名。“我会没事的。”

“我可不希望你呛死。”

甚至不需要看他脸上的表情，德国就能听出他语调里的怜悯。天哪，为什么这些人就不能让他自己来面对这个问题呢？这是他的私事，其他人无权干涉。“我总会死的，就算现在死了又有什么区别？”当然，他并非真有此意。他几分钟前才抢回自己的命。他不会那么早死的。他知道自己不会放任自己去死。他知道自己这么做就像个任性的小孩，正在乱发脾气。或许他这么做很自私，拂逆了英国的好意关心。但面对一个他无法解决、反复不停的问题让他说不出的沮丧。这让他开始具有攻击性，好像这么做就会有用似的。他知道事情并非如此。但就像一个正在喷出蒸汽的水壶一样，这释放出了他某些被压抑的压力。虽然，这对他的问题毫无帮助。

他想这个问题或许会持续到永远。

英国盯着他，房间里很久都是沉默。他终于移开了视线，坐在了桌子上。“我从西班牙那里收到了信，你知道的。关于意大利的。”

德国的眉头松开了，他紧握着笔的手也放松了。天哪，意大利。那个无时无刻不占据着他的思绪的人。他想他的头发。他的笑声。他对自己和日本无私的关心和爱护。自他们分离以来，他无法自控地回想起过去的记忆，如同沉溺于美梦之中。当他想起他们过去的关系时，他的心头涌起的疼痛盖过了他喉咙里的疼痛。他们之间消逝的点滴。意大利在他工作时来找他踢足球，开始又烦人又幼稚，他现在才意识那是为了让他从工作中脱身。他有许多时间停下来回顾过去。过去，他的哥哥总说他在思考中花的时间太多了。如果他真的有思考那么长时间，那他为什么没有发现并且接受意大利在举手投足间带给他的那些东西呢？后悔和遗憾让德国想要回到过去摇醒自己。告诉自己放下笔。去外面踢足球。去看意大利怎么样晒太阳。接着他会咳出花瓣，被打断沉思，时间将近一分钟。这几乎快要让他感谢他的病了。

也只是几乎而已。

英国抱着臂。“他帮西班牙和罗马诺种番茄……要么就是在树荫底下晒太阳，午睡……他也晒黑了。虽然没有他哥哥那么黑，不过看上去快要回到原本的肤色了。就是战前那会儿的样子。他还每天给他们做饭。西班牙说他终于能从做饭这件事里解放了。罗马诺装得好像他不想要意大利待在那里似的，但他们两个亲密无间，去哪儿都在一起。”英国盯着面前的墙壁。“他一直在问你和日本的事。”

德国抬起头看着英国，他的眼睛因为恐惧睁大了。“你没有告诉他，是吧？你没有告诉西班牙。”

英国低头对着德国皱起眉头。“该死，我当然没有告诉他。那是你的私事，与我无关。”

德国顿了一下，点点头。他又重新看回自己的文件。他翻开新的一页扫视着，但完全读不进去。

“就意大利所知，你完全没事。你最大的烦恼就是无聊……他真的很想你，你知道的。”

这是在伤口上撒盐。意大利很思念他。他在问德国的事……但德国在这里，因为单相思而不停地咳出花瓣。

“德国，我知道这不算什么安慰，但——”

“我不需要。”德国打断了他，头也不抬。“谢谢你的茶。”他不确定是体内的什么想让英国离开。他不知道自己为什么在把他赶走。他只知道自己想要一个人待着。沉浸在自己的世界里，和回忆作伴。既然他无事可做，他或许可以再一次开始反复咀嚼回忆。去寻找隐藏的善举。有时候感觉那就是他所拥有的的全部了。

英国顿了一会儿，接着点头。“好的。”他从桌子上跳下来，走向门口。他在门框边上停了一会儿，像是想要说些什么。但他闭上嘴，离开了房间，没有关门。

德国始终低着头。他听着英国的脚步声沿着走廊消失了。他站起来，环视着客房。他看着衣柜。他瞥一眼床。他的视线最终停留在窗户上，他的脚自动地向着那里进发。他不被允许外出。天哪，他想念室外。他推开窗户。扑在他脸上的新鲜空气给予了他比想象中更多的慰藉。他倚在窗台上，将头伸出窗外。月亮出来了。英国的秋天非常可爱。但德国没有注意到这一点，因为他的思维完全被占据了，注意不到周围美丽的景色。

一个月后，他躺在床上，濒临死亡。他不希望之前他在法国那里所经历的一切又上演一次。当他意识到他已经虚弱到做不了任何事的时候，他放任自己留在床上。这一次发生得更早。早了一个月。他没有告诉英国，但是值得赞扬的是，英国在德国没有下楼吃午餐的时候出现了。

英国透过打开的门看着房间里。自从上个月的事故之后，英国订了一条随时适用的规矩——房门必须开着。他从未提起原因，但德国知道这是英国为了能够注意听他的动静，以免他再次窒息。“午饭已经准备好了。”

德国的头枕在枕头上，看向英国。“我没法下楼。”他只说了这一句话。他没提他几乎没法呼吸。他也没提他已经快一个星期只能喝汤了。他也没提他除了茶什么都喝不下。与之相比，他下不了楼算得上是最小的问题。但是他坚决不开口，将对于痛苦的表白堆在紧咬的牙关后面。

英国顿了顿，点点头。“好的。我给你带一碗上来。”

德国讨厌接受帮助。但他知道如果他不这么做，他就会饿死。逐渐脱水。在接下来的一个月里，英国帮助了他。但他帮助他的方法和法国的方式不一样。他让德国靠在床头，方便他自己处理工作。他把洗漱用品带上来，方便德国自己洗漱。他帮助打理德国的日常生活，但他让德国自己去完成这一切。虚弱至此。世界上所有的辅助措施也无法改变他被钉在床上的事实。他被生长在肺里的恐怖的植物困住了。

英国抓住放在德国腿上的用来放花的碗。它快装满了。他走到窗边把它们倒出去。“法国给我寄了封信。他说你的情况……比之前在他那里时更糟了。有什么不同的地方吗？”

德国用手捂住他的嘴，对着它咳嗽。“我不知道。”他的声音喑哑。

“你想意大利的次数比之前要多了还是怎样？”

事实的确如此。德国转开脸，不愿承认。他曾经希望只要能和意大利分开足够长的时间，他的情况或许会好转……但事情变得更糟了。他像抓住生命线一样死守着每一点回忆，尽他所能去回忆每一样细节。在脑海里像是重播电影一样反复观看，分析最微小的细节。 **那个人** 成了他脑海边缘长驻的幻影。

英国叹了口气。“我希望你不要对此感到羞耻。这只是爱而已。”

德国选择不予回答。

“所有的国家都有爱上他人的时候。”英国坐在德国的床边，试图劝解。

德国皱起眉，看着他。“那为什么我是唯一一个患上花吐症的？”

英国只能耸肩。“我们也不知道。每个人情况不同。原因不太清楚，但即便是单相思也只有极少的病例会发作。”

德国点头，咽下他的苦痛。发病的契机究竟是什么？

“抱歉。”英国说。“安慰人不是我的长项。”

“我也一样。”德国回答道。

“我只是想说……如果我的性格不是那么该死的‘英式’，我或许会直接说我明白你的感受。还有我想要帮忙。尽管你从事实上来说只是一个囚犯。”

德国抬头回看向英国。“谢谢。”

“我能为你做些什么吗？”

德国摇头。“你做的已经够多了。这就是最大的帮助。剩下的事情我自己来。”

“唔。”英国点点头。他心不在焉地望向窗外。

德国仍然在看着英国。他比德国要年长得多。他活了这么久，从未陷入爱河的概率有多大？虽然那确实很有可能，如果他再冲动一些，他或许就问出口了。

英国回看向他，扬起一条浓密的眉毛。“有人在走神。”

德国移开他的视线，脸颊发热。

“这应该是我第一次见你脸红。”英国的语气听起来带点戏谑。

“别惹我。”德国咕哝着，脸仍然是红的。

“你刚刚在想什么？”

德国正打算说话，但转而开始向着肘内咳嗽。

英国紧抓着碗，向他的胸口伸过去。他看上去十分惊慌，像是被汽车前灯照射到的鹿一样。他像是随时准备好了要把碗举到他面前一样，好像这样就能帮到忙，能起到什么作用似的。

令德国感到宽慰的是，这次他只咳出一片花瓣。不算坏，他想到。“我没事。”

英国又扬起眉毛。

“我在想……你的事情，我想说。”

“噢。”英国看上去很惊讶。“我应该受宠若惊吗？”

“我不知道。”

“那说出来让我听听再决定。”

德国清了清嗓子，靠坐回床头。“我想我在好奇你以前是否也爱过某人。”

英国看上去并不惊讶。他只是点点头。“唔……”

“当然了，你不必回答。这是你的私事，而且我本来也不打算问。”

英国又点点头。

两个人都在想着什么，在此之间的沉默几乎令人无法忍受。看来英国安慰他的意愿是有限度的。或许德国越线了。

“你想要来杯茶吗？”

“是的。”

英国无言地站起身离开了。

德国低下头，把额头埋到手掌里。英国对他非常好。他花费自己的时间，资源，所有物，以比他本应得的更多的恩惠招待了他。尤其是在他做下了那种事情之后。而现在，他把他和蔼的屋主给气走了。真不错。他向后靠在床头板上。他叹息了一声，令他又开始咳嗽。他咳个不停，喉咙的每一次收缩都爆发出痛苦。天，他从未想过他会陷入这种境地。他几乎没办法在强行咽下食物的时候不让咳嗽发作。他看向面前的墙壁，思绪纷杂，无法对它投去一点注意力。他坚持了一个星期，直到花吐症再次把他打倒。他闭上眼。事情就是如此。会持续如此。

英国打开门，手里两个茶托上的杯子里装满了热茶。“我还做了饭，如果你想来点的话。”他提议道。

德国盯着他，摇摇头。“不用了，谢谢。”他的声音因为咳嗽发作而沙哑。

英国低声哼了一声。他把茶递给德国，在他床边那把摇摇晃晃的旧椅子上坐下。它是从厨房里搬来的，在他的房间里显得格外的扎眼。

德国笨拙地啜饮着茶水，抑制着自己把整杯喝下去的欲望。茶，即便是暂时的，也能缓解他喉咙里火烧般的疼痛。他花尽全身力气才制止自己把杯子里的东西通通倒进他烧灼的喉咙里，请求英国再给他一杯。但他只是小口小口地喝着。

英国也啜着他的那杯茶，坐在椅子上望向窗外。“我们以前都爱过人。如果有人跟你说他没有，那他绝对是在说谎。”

德国点点头。

“不过，最糟糕的情况还是爱上另一个国家。”英国点了一下头。“我有很多次希望自己只是一个普通人类，但是爱上一个国家真是不能更糟了。”

德国对着他的床单眨了眨眼。他用手捂住嘴咳嗽。他有短暂的好奇，那个国家是谁。他在想英国是否仍然爱着他，不论他们的身份。他有了一个念头，但他在能仔细思考之前打消了它。这不关他的事。作为替代，他开始思考英国所说的话的第二部分。他也有很多次希望自己只是一个普通人类的时候。意大利也表现过同样的兴趣。日本在他们对话期间一言不发，但他藏在那双空洞的棕色眼睛后面的想说的话已经被德国听到了。他很确信每个国家都至少这么想过一次。他知道人类将永恒的生命视作被某种他们错失的恩赐。但回答也同样藏在他们的问题里：更多的时间。与时间相互印证的永恒。德国只活了一个人类完整的人生那么长的时间。但他已经知道永恒的生命是最高级的讽刺。是不知身在何处的神明残忍的玩笑。看着他的人民在他身边生生死死，将他抛在背后。看着孩童牵着母亲的手，德国却只能看见最终的墓碑。他不清楚其他国家是否跟他一样。或许这种惯性的悲观想法是因为他生于战争，生于自身的存在被撕扯得支离破碎又合而为一之时，因为他存在了四年就迅速地长大成人。

“法国曾经爱上过一个人类。”英国评论道。

德国抬头看着他。“我不想知道这种——”

英国看着德国。“你能考虑到他这一点很不错，但他本人从不为此感到害羞。如果他现在身处我这个位置，他绝对会用她来举例的。”他又看向窗外。“你知道贞德吗？”

德国睁大了眼睛。“我当然知道。她是我非常尊敬的，有名的……”他结结巴巴地说。

“军事家。”英国补完了这句话。他转而凝视着那个病弱的国家。“当你也拥有永恒的生命的时候，你必须学会快点原谅。不需要去避免这个话题。也不用管美国到底在信什么，没有人责怪你。”

德国避开了他的视线。

“法国爱上了让娜。你也知道，法国那个时候跟我关系很差……但比起他来我更害怕她。她所展现的领导力空前绝后，这并不是以人类基准来评判的，即便是国家也无法做到像她那样。她是不可思议的战士，作为女性她也无可挑剔。法国为她倾倒完全说得过去……但就像你知道的那样，她最终迎来了悲惨的命运。经我之手……或许，并非直接，但事实仍然如此。我们好几年没说过一句话。该死，我们现在已经不提这件事了。有的时候他装得好像自己已经忘记她了，好像跟他每年不去看她的纪念雕像似的。”英国盯着前方，颤抖着说道。

“你为此责怪自己。”德国猜想道。

“每天都是。”英国摇摇头。“我本不愿如此。但我或许本可以做些什么。”

“就像对两次世界大战，我本也可以做些什么？”

英国把头转向德国。两个人都望着对方，想着什么，直到一分钟后，两个人都将视线移向了窗外。一只家燕朝着窗户猛冲过来，几乎撞上它，但它在最终时刻调转了方向，追着某些肉眼看不见的小虫飞去了。

“我还记得以前好奇过，飞是什么样的感觉。莱特兄弟发明飞机的时候，我还很难相信这件事。”

“我也是。”

“现在我们可以飞了。”

德国咕哝着。“真好奇下一个一百年我们又能做到什么。”

英国赞同地哼了一声，啜了一口茶。“活着是件好事，德国。”

德国也啜一口，把整杯喝光了。或许如此。


End file.
